


The Bonds That We Make

by Coffeebean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam and Crowley bond, The Trials, demon tablet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebean67/pseuds/Coffeebean67
Summary: After the third trial failed Castiel notices how close Crowley and Sam have become. When the brothers are on a case Castiel confirms his theory... Sam and Crowley share a profound bond.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered this pairing and I need more of it! I hope you enjoy!

Dean may be oblivious when it comes to his own love life but having raised Sam he knows when his little brother is falling for someone. He just thought and hoped that Sam’s infatuation with demons were over. As Sam walks down to the dungeon with a couple of books Dean knew Sam was just making up an excuse to see Crowley. 

They were currently working on a case involving witches. Sam and Dean had traveled to Colorado to investigate five deaths that had hex bags in the victim’s houses. Once they discovered an altar in a suspect’s house with several unidentified objects Sam convinced Dean it would be beneficial to return to the bunker to enlist help from Crowley. They’ve been researching for ten hours. After finding nothing useful Dean sighed too frustrated with Sam and Crowley, dealing with witches, and research he decided to take a break to spend time with his Angel. 

Sam approached the dungeon with a smile on his face. Despite everything that the demon has done to the Winchesters over the years Sam recently has grown fond of their visits. Maybe it's because the demon was powerless and Sam had actually gotten to know Crowley without all the drama and literal hell that came with him. He was glad he had an excuse to talk to Crowley even if it was just for a case. 

“Moose, trouble in Winchester brother paradise? Or do you just miss me?” Suppressing his smile Sam replied, “I need your insight on this case and I did want to get away from Dean for a while. He’s been more bitchy lately due to the nature of the case.” Crowley found himself uncharacteristically happy at Sam’s response. “So what is the case?”  
“Witches.” “I actually can’t say I blame him. Witches are worse than demons.”

“Five people in Colorado have died strange deaths and we don’t think the witches are done. We know they are witches because we found a hidden altar in a suspect's house and hex bags at each of the victim’s houses.” 

“Mmm so what do you need my help for and what makes you think the witches aren’t done killing?” “I’m having trouble identifying some of the objects discovered on the altar and there were pictures of people on the altar that did not match any of the victims.” Sam took out his phone and showed him pictures of the altar and its contents. “Bloody hell.” “What is it?” “Sam that mirror is magic. It’s a two way mirror. The witch who uses that mirror can conjure demons. I’m guessing the witch involved made a demon deal and they are working together to kill whoever the witch wants in return the demon gets their souls. As for the other objects, those are ritualistic. Used for the most severe deaths. Whoever is on this witches hit list must have royally pissed them off.” 

Sam sighed, “Great pissed off witches working with demons. Wait if it’s a demon thing wouldn’t you have known about this sooner?” Raising his chained hands he replied, “Well Moose I’ve been rather tied up at the moment. These demonic chains are more powerful than you know. They’ve been keeping me from contacting my demons and controlling them and ruling Hell. So right now Hell is probably chaotic in my absence.” Looking genuinely guilty Sam said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that. I’ll talk to Dean to see if he’ll at least be willing to let you out of the dungeon but still close by so that way you can have some freedom.” 

Sam went to collect his books and leave when Crowley took his hand. “Hey Moose you of all people don’t need to feel sympathy for me. I know I deserve this worse than this so it’s ok.” Walking closer to Crowley and placing his other hand on the side of his face and said, “No it’s really not. Ever since the trials you’ve been different. You’ve changed for the better and during our talks I’ve gotten to know the real you. You don’t deserve this.” For once at a complete loss for what to say Crowley just simply stared into Sam’s eyes. Sam looked from Crowley’s eyes to his lips and as he leaned in closer and felt his breath on his lips his phone went off. 

Glaring at the offending screen Sam sighed, “It’s Dean.” “Squirrel has awful timing.” Giving Crowley a longing look he answered, “What.”  
“Hey don’t sound short with me. We got another body in Colorado. Come pack your bags, it's going to be a few days.” “Ok on my way.” Sam said, “ I’m going to be gone for a few days. Is there anything I can get for you? I hate that you’ll be here alone.”  
“It’s alright Moose but I would like some reading material. Perhaps a favorite book of yours?” Sam smiled at that request and replied, “Of course I’ll be right back.” 

Sam approached the library and saw Castiel. “Hey Cas can you do something for me?”  
“Of course. What is it?” “Can you check in with Crowley while Dean and I are in Colorado? It would give me peace of mind if I knew that Crowley wasn’t in the dungeon alone at days at a time.” Cas quizzically titled his head and said, “You’ve grown closer to the demon. I’ve noticed it and so has Dean. There is something going on between you and Crowley.”  
“Yeah there is something between us. What that is I don’t know but since the trials I’ve been drawn to him. Like I’ve been more forgiving towards him and I feel protective of him. Can you not tell Dean about this? At least not yet. It’ll only piss him off.” “Of course. Although I’ll be able to help Dean understand. After all it seems like a profound bond has formed between the both of you. Much like the bond Dean and I share.”  
“Woah Cas profound bond? With me and Crowley? Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

Sam returned to Crowley with The Wizard of Oz and The Hobbit. “Thanks Moose.”  
“You’re welcome. Hey Cas is going to stop by and check in on you while I’m away.” “Really Sam I’ll be alright. You just gave me an extra dose of human blood. I’ll be fine for the next fews days. I’m sure Feathers is more helpful to you working the case and it's not like I can even attempt to escape.” “I asked him to watch over you while I’m in Colorado. It makes me feel better that he is.” “Well if it makes you feel better then I can’t argue with that.” Giving Crowley a smile he responded, “See you in a few days.” 

Sam left the dungeon and grabbed his pack and met Dean at the impala. Dean impatiently waited for Sam, “Took you long enough. What were you doing? Finding a duffle large enough for your hair products?” Rolling his eyes Sam replied, “I asked Cas to watch Crowley while we were away. I also gave him an extra dose of blood.” They both got in the impala and drove off. “So you were with Crowley this whole time.” Dean asked in disbelief. “Yes he was helpful for the “case and I gave him some reading materials.” “Reading materials? Don’t you think that’s a bit unnecessary? Also shouldn’t Crowley be giving us his list of names of demons possessing people.” Sam responded, “ Crowley has been more cooperative with us lately. You can’t deny that. Without his help in this case we would still be researching. He’s trying Dean. He’s only been sort of human for a few weeks. He’s been a demon for nearly over three hundred years. Give him time.” Dean just scoffed at that. Dean sarcastically asks, “So what was this invaluable information he gave you?” After relaying Crowley’s information Sam said, “So gank the witch, kill the demon, destroy the mirror and the altar.” “Oh is that all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours later the brothers pulled into a Super 8 motel in Colorado Springs, Co. Dean checked them in under the alias John Bonham. They settled into their modest motel room. That consisted of two queen size beds, one large window, a bathroom and shower, two nightstands, and one small dresser that has clearly seen better days. They discussed the case further before going to bed. 

Sam laid on the bed and opened his laptop to read the case file. “So now six victims all died mysterious deaths. Katie Sullivan, local journalist, died because the office printer exploded while she was using it. Jason Wagner, state lawyer, died of fourth degree burns when taking a shower in his home. David Miller, a cop, was electrocuted while charging his phone. James Garner, a bartender, died from choking on broken glass. Kelly Williams, died from bleeding out due to her skin peeling completely off. Liam Decker, who was known to be associated with Kelly Williams, died from haemoptysis aka coughing up blood. Like so much blood it was coming out of his nose and eyes.” “Yikes Crowley was right. Whoever the witch is must be royally pissed off.” 

Dean rolled his eyes when Sam mentioned Crowley. Dean said, “So are we positive that the suspect is Emily Decker, the wife? If so, that is border line cliche. It’s always the wife. Is she acting alone or are we dealing with another coven situation?”

Sam replied, “As far as we know the wife has the strongest motive for these murders and is working alone. She caught her husband having an affair with her friend Kelly Williams. Emily confronted Liam about it and he tried to deny it, they fought it and got physical and the cops came. Enters the scene David Miller, he asks if they are pressing charges they didn’t. Kelly told Emily about the affair when Liam didn’t. The couple eventually decided on getting a divorce. It was an ugly divorvce. The lawyer Jason Wagner actually sided with the husband. However that happened. She lost everything in the divorce. Since that is rare in divorces, it made the local paper. Guess who was the lead author for that story, Katie Sullivian. In her article she stated that James Garner was best friends with the husband and the best man at their wedding.” 

“Why kill the journalist, the cop, and the best man?,” Dean asked. “Obviously the wife wanted revenge. So she kills her husband and his lover. My guess is that she was still filled with uncontrolled hatred and rage. She wanted people to suffer. At this point anyone would do. She chose the people involved with the case and who had relations with her husband. Maybe she thought she would win the divorce and her husband would suffer as she suffered. When he won she took to witchcraft and went after the people he cared about. Which explains why the best man died. Then she killed the journalist and the cop due their involvement. The journalist was getting the story out and I guess Emily didn’t like that. Emily killed the cop just because she could.”

“I can’t wait to gank this bitch. Freakin witches.” Dean asked, “How are we going to kill the demon if the witch is the one conjuring it?” Sam replied, “Stakeout. She’s still killing people so we’ll wait and catch her in the act of conjuring the demon. Once she does we’ll bust in, destroy the mirror and altar and kill her. I don’t think she’ll wait long to kill again. She has all that rage and anger and the way she decided to channel that is by killing.” “Sounds like a plan.”

At the bunker, Cas kept his word and went to the dungeon to check in on Crowley. He found him engrossed in The Hobbit. 

“Hello, Crowley.”  
“Feathers. As endearing as this is you don’t have to stay long.”  
“I wanted to talk to you about Sam.”  
“What about him?”  
Rolling his eyes Castiel replied, “Don’t play dumb. It doesn’t suit you. So put the book down and talk.”  
“No the dwarves and Bilbo just got captured by trolls and I want to see how they get out of this predicament. Might come in handy.”   
Annoyed Castiel grabs the book from him and places it on the floor. “Stop avoiding this. I’ve noticed how Sam is gradually becoming attached to you. I want to know if my theory is correct.”  
“What is your theory?”   
“Talk first then I’ll explain.”

Resigning to the fact that Crowley is not getting out of this conversation he replied, “I’m not sure exactly when this started but I think it had to do with trials. The trials had a lasting effect on me. I feel … emotions I haven’t felt in my whole demonic existence. I became undone. My demonic side was stripped away almost completely. What was left of me was this guilt ridden broken shell of a man and Sam helped piece me back together. There is still demon in me of course but now there is also a part of me that is more human than demon thanks to the human blood. It’s bloody confusing. The only time it’s not confusing is when I’m with Sam. He’s my Jiminy Cricket. My clear conscience. I feel connected towards him.”

Taking a moment to analyze what Crowley had confessed, Castiel replied, “Sam feels drawn to you too. Have you talked about this connection? Is that all you feel towards him or is there more to it?”  
Crowley replied, “We haven’t talked about our connection.”   
“You're still avoiding the question.”  
“Yes alright! I have romantic feelings for the Moose. Are you done with your interrogation?”  
Castiel replied, “I think you just confirmed my theory.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Which is?”  
“That you and Sam have a profound bond. Like the one Dean and I have.”   
“Seriously?”  
“There is a way for me to know for sure but it will be painful for you.”  
“How can you tell?’  
“Angels can touch souls. A profound bond leaves a mark on your soul. By doing this, I will be able to determine if a mark was made.”  
Considering this option Crowley eventually agreed. “Okay Feathers. Lets get on with it.”  
Castiel carefully pushed his hand into Crowley’s chest. Crowley screamed immediately. The pain made it feel like this was going on for hours but was only a few minutes. As Cas withdrew his hand Crowley took a few ragged breaths and said “So what is the diagnosis doc?”   
“My theory is confirmed. You and Sam have a profound bond.” 

The brothers woke up at six and prepared for their hunt before grabbing a breakfast to go. Salt, lighter, lighter fluid, witch killing bullets, holy water, iron weapons, and their pistols all packed in their duffle. 

Dean parked in the street across from the suspect’s house. An hour had passed and nothing suspicious had occurred. Dean took this opportunity to question Sam about his recent affiliations with Crowley. “So you and Crowley are weirdly getting along. Used to be that you would try to kill him on sight. Now you’re having long study sessions or just making up excuses to see him. What is the deal with that?” “Really you want to talk about that now? While on a hunt?” 

“Humor me.” Fortunately for Sam, the witch chose this time to conjure the demon. “Dean, look.” The witch was seen casting a spell prompting the brothers to run and break into the house. Emily was only momentarily taken by surprise as she saw the two men pointing pistols in her face. She cockily said, “I know I haven’t been a witch for long but I do know that bullets can't hurt me anymore. You see I get my powers from a demon. You can’t kill me.” 

Dean smirked and said, “Wanna bet? Witch killing bullets, bitch.” Uncertainty flickered across her face that quickly turned to anger. With a swift wave of her right hand she sent Dean crashing into the bedroom wall causing him to drop his gun. Pinned down by an invisible force, he grasped for breath. While Dean distracted the witch, Sam stealthily made his way to the hidden altar. Sam quickly doused the altar with lighter fluid and through a lit match. “No!” The witch yelled as the altar and the source of her power burst into flames. With the witch caught off guard Sam fired two shots to the chest, killing her instantly. Catching his breath, Dean said, “Next time you distract the witch. Bitch.” “Jerk. Come on let’s get out of here.” 

Driving away from the scene and back to the bunker, Dean asked again, “So what is the deal   
between you and Crowley?” “Oh come on Dean. Seriously with this again!” “We got a four hour drive back to the bunker and you know I’m not going to let this go so talk.” “There’s nothing to talk about!” “Bullshit Sam. This isn’t the first time you’ve been close to a demon.” Releasing a frustrating sigh Sam said, “I don’t know.” That was the truth. Sam had no idea why he was attached to the demon. It’s frustrating to think about and even harder to put into words.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re the one that is letting him get close to you.”   
“But I don’t know why that is. I remember all the crap he put us through over the years and why we are keeping him locked up. It’s just ever since the trials he’s been different. He’s changed. You didn’t see what I saw in that church. Once his demonic side was stripped away to where he was mostly human he broke down. He asked for forgiveness and showed genuine remorse and I think he is trying to be better.”  
“You can’t seriously think that Crowley, The King of Hell, suddenly now has a clear conscience?”

“Why not? I mean look at us. You were a demon, a vampire, and a ghost. Even when you weren’t a demon you tortured souls in Hell and I was a demon, jump started the apocalypse, drank demon blood, got people killed when I was soulless. We changed despite all that. Even though Crowley remained a demon after the trials failed it's not like we haven't met decent supernatural beings before. Like Benny, Madison, Amy Pond, even Cas. Should we not give Crowley the benefit of the doubt? I can forgive Crowley for who he is because I forgave myself for who I was.” 

Dean replied, “What happens if Cowley’s demon side takes over again and there’s no humanity left in him? We can’t keep giving him human blood forever. You think he’s really going to give up his throne or his power just because sometimes he has a clear conscience?” Sam was deep in thought for a while before he replied, “I am not giving up on him Dean.” 

The rest of the ride back was silent as the brothers contemplated on what was said. The only noise emanated from the radio playing classic rock. The brothers returned to the bunker and grabbed a much needed tumbler of whiskey. Done with his drink, Dean went to find Cas. 

Dean entered the library and his tense face softened as he saw his Angel curled up on the leather chair reading. “Hey Angel.” “Hello Dean.” Castiel bookmarked his page and greeted his hunter with a kiss. Dean sat down next to Cas, tucked under his arm.   
“How was babysitting Crowley?” “It was insightful. Sam and Crowley have much to discuss.”  
“Insightful? How? Cas I'm worried about this. Sam is getting too close to Crowley. Nothing good has ever come from trusting demons. Especially Crowley.”  
“I believe this time is different. Crowley won’t hurt Sam.”

“How do you know?” Castiel replied, “Crowley revealed something to me that I have long since suspected. Something that I proved to be true.”  
“What is it?” “That is between Sam and Crowley. I cannot divulge that information.” Dean sighed. Not wanting to talk about Crowley anymore he laid his head on Castiel’s chest and closed his eyes. Cas planted a kiss on Dean’s forehead and caressed his arm.

Sam walked to the dungeon and saw Crowley reading The Hobbit. Sam smiled at the sight. “So what part are you at?” Crowley smiled and looked up from the book, “Bilbo just outwitted Smaug and stole the arkenstone.” Sam responded, “Wow you’re close to the end.” “It’s an addicting book. I couldn’t put it down.” “Since you like it so much you can keep that copy.” Crowley looked surprised at the simple act of kindness and replied, “Why are you being so nice to me?” Sam replied, “Everyone deserves a second chance Crowley.” Crowley frowned remembering all the inconceivable acts he’s committed over the years. “The things I’ve done Sam not just to you… I don’t even know where to look for forgiveness.” Sam replied, “You’ve already made a significant stride in doing the right thing. Helping us out in cases has been a huge help. Your incredible insight with that last case helped us save another innocent.” Sam could sense his inner turmoil and asks, ““What is it Crowley? Talk to me.” 

Crowley explained, “Since the trials and the human blood, I constantly struggle with the internal battle of wanting to do good and reverting back to my familiar demonic ways. Everytime I choose to do the right thing my demonic nature suppresses and when I choose my demonic side I feel what little humanity I have slipping away. Since I’ve become addicted to human blood I’ve been wanting to be good but it’s confusing. All I’ve ever known even back when I was human was evil. I’ve never known forgiveness or good. No one has ever taken the time to just be there for me like you have and I just don’t know how to react to that. My whore of a mother traded me for pigs and abandoned me and I’ve been on my own ever since. None of what I have been doing is in my nature.” 

Sam felt a wave of protectiveness towards Crowley. He just wanted to take Crowley somewhere so that it was just the two of them and show him what love is. “I’m sorry you went through all of that. You didn’t deserve it. I see the good in you Crowley and I’m not going to give up on you.” Crowley looked up at Sam and said, “The only time my internal struggle is not confusing is when you’re here next to me.” “I believe in you Crowley. I’ll help you through this.” Sam had a minor revelation and asked, “Wait you said that whenever you choose your humanity over your demonic side your demonic nature fades away. So if you did that every time would you no longer be a demon?” Crowley thought about it for a moment before answering, “I’m not sure. I don’t know if it's the human blood that’s making me more human or the choice of doing good or a combination of both.” Sam replied, “Ok I’ll see what Cas thinks about that. I’ll come back down to see you tomorrow.” 

Sam left the building to search for Cas. He found Cas in the library with his brother sound asleep in his arms. Sam smiled softly at the scene and asked, “Hey Cas I have a question.” Castiel whispered, “What is it Sam?” 

“I went to talk with Crowley and was wondering if there are other ways to turn a demon human besides the blood. Crowley said every time he chooses to do good deeds he feels he’s demonic nature suppressing. So if he continued to do good would that completely suppress his demonic side like permanently?”


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was deep in thought for several moments before replying. “I don’t know anything besides human blood that can permanently change a demon. As for your other theory I don’t think it holds much merit. Sure Crowley has the potential to do good but as soon as those cuffs come off he’s still a demon. Still the King of Hell. Think of it this way Sam, if a vampire decides that they are no longer going to drink human blood and opt to drink animal blood they are still a vampire. Perhaps a better version of their species but still a vampire.” Sam frowned at Castiel’s answer. Cas said, “I admire your faith in him. Why do you have faith in him?” 

Sam answered, “I always believed that everyone deserves a second chance. I can’t help but compare our situation. When I was addicted to demon blood I started to lose my humanity and for a short time I was a demon. So to some extent I understand Crowley’s struggle. When I was going through that I desperately needed someone to have faith in me and to be there for me. Dean tried and I don’t blame him at all for losing a little faith in me after that but I am going to be there for Crowley. I know it will make a huge difference for him if I am.” 

With that said Sam went to his room for the night. Castiel teleported himself and Dean to their bed. Not wanting to disturb Dean. 

Dean woke early at five am the next morning and saw Cas perched on his bed. Dean yawned and said, “Do you ever get bored of watching over me?” Cas quizzically tilted his head and answered, “No, never.” Cas leaned in towards his hunter and kissed him good morning. Dean moaned into the kiss and raked his hands through Castiel’s hair. Finally breaking apart the kiss for air Dean said, “We should probably make our way to the kitchen. It’s getting late.” Cas kissed him again and between kisses said, “Sam is on his morning jog. We can spare a few minutes.” Dean replied, “Well maybe more than a few minutes.” 

Sam returned to the bunker and went into the kitchen to make coffee and a protein shake. It was 6:30am by the time Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen. Cas was wearing one of Dean’s AC/DC shirts and his sweatpants. Dean was wearing the dead man’s robe and his hair had a massive case of bed head and was sticking up in all directions. Sam looked incredulously at them and said, “So slept in this morning huh.” Castiel replied, “Well there wasn’t much sleeping involved…” Dean shushed him before Cas gave away any more intimate details of their sex life. Dean walked zombie-like towards the coffee and poured himself a cup. After breakfast they all showered and changed into their typical plaid, t-shirt, and three piece suite with beige trench coat and backwards tie. 

They regrouped in the war room. “So what’s the plan of action today? Any new cases?” Dean asked. Sam replied, “No new cases. So we just continue to find a way to defeat Abaddon and talk to Crowley about that list.” Dean replied, “He still hasn’t written any names down?! What the hell it’s been weeks!” Sam sighed knowing this will lead to a fight, “You don’t understand what he’s going through Dean. It’s going to take time.” “Not if I talk to him it won’t.” 

Sam became really defensive and said, “You are not talking to him without me. I know how you get with Crowley.”  
“There you go again defending him. It’s clear that you obviously are attached to the demon. I need to talk to him alone. Clearly you aren’t getting anywhere with him playing nice since we still don’t have the list.”  
“Crowley has made significant progress. He wants to do good. It’s just going…”  
“Yeah yeah going to take time. Meanwhile Abaddon is getting cozy and taking over Hell and just being a major pain in the ass.”  
“Clearly we have different priorities where Crowley is involved.”  
“Yeah we do.” 

Dean and Cas silently communicated that Cas should distract Sam for a while. Castiel said, “Hey Sam can you help me with research against Abaddon? I think I have a lead that I would like to get your opinion on.” Sam readily agreed. Needing to get away from his brother and research was the perfect distraction for him. “Sure Cas lets go to the library.” 

When they were out of sight Dean walked to the dungeon. Crowley heard the dungeon doors open and was grateful that Sam was visiting with him again. Especially because he was feeling the affects of the human blood draining. It was definitely time for another dose. His disappointment showed in his face when he saw that it was just Dean. 

“Yeah Sammy isn’t here. This time it’s just me and you are going to talk. I need the names Crowley.” Dean said as he slid a piece of paper and a crayon towards him. With the effects of the human blood draining the internal struggle was giving him pause on what to do. Apparently Dean took the silence as defiance because Dean threw a punch and blood was pouring out of his nose. “I need the names Crowley!” “Bite me.” Crowley responded as he spit blood onto the floor. “Names!” His silence earned him another punch to the lip. Dean sighed and said, “Well this is getting nowhere.” 


	5. Chapter 5

He left the dungeon and heard Sam and Cas talking about Abbadon. Cas said, “So what about the colt? It won’t kill her but it will slow her down.” Sam replied that’s not a bad idea but we need something stronger this can’t be a temporary fix we need something permanent.” Cas suggested, “Maybe see if there are other knights of hell. We could talk them over and see if they will help us.” Sam replied, “That seems like a long shot but we will keep that as an option.” Sam looked up and saw Dean’s bloodied hands. Sam instantly became suspicious. “Dean please tell me you just punched a wall.” Dean simply said, “Nope.” 

Sam immediately got up and ran to the dungeon. The sight made him furious with Dean. Crowley’s face was covered in blood. He was still bleeding profusely. Blood was dripping from his face onto his clothes and the floor. His busted lip was beginning to swell. Upon seeing Sam Crowley said, “Ah Moose come to finish what your brother started?” 

“Crowley I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” Sam rushed over towards him and took his outer shirt off to use as a rag to clean up the blood. As Sam was about to place the shirt on his nose when Crowley said, “Back off I don’t need your help.” Sam grew concerned over his response and said, “Crowley it’s just me. I am not going to hurt you.” Crowley responded, “I don’t want anything to do with you and I’m not giving you those names.” Ignoring the hurt that came from those words Sam asked, “When was the last time you’ve had an injection of human blood?” Crowley replied, “It's been three days.”   
“I’m going to get the injections. I’ll be right back.” Sam left the dungeon and went into the next room. He grabbed the injection kit and returned to Crowley. Taking the syringe already filled with human blood Sam injected Crowley. It took several minutes before Crowley felt the effects of the human blood. The first human emotion he felt was regret. He looked up at Sam with unshed tears stinging his eyes. Crowley said, “Sam I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I just said. I care about you and you’re the only person in my existence who has cared about me. I’m sorry I pissed Dean off. I’ve been so disoriented with the human blood that I haven’t thought about the list. That is until Dean visits me. I’ll give you the names.” 

Sam replied, “Later right now I’m going to take care of your wounds.” Sam pressed the shirt to Crowley’s nose and applied pressure to the wound. “Crowley, continue holding this. I am going to get more first aid supplies.” Sam exited the bunker and walked to the kitchen. Fortunately Dean and Cas were nowhere to be seen. Sam assumed they were together in their room. Good Sam didn’t want either of them seeing what he was about to do. 

Sam grabbed the first aid kit, a bowl of water, and a clean rag. Approaching the doors to the dungeon, Sam took the keys to the demonic hand cuffs. Laying the supplies on the table Sam   
uncuffed Crowley and broke the devils trap seal. “Sam what are you doing? Your brother…” Sam interrupted him, “Dean can fuck off right now. I’ll deal with him later. Now I’m taking care of you.” Rubbing his bruised wrist Crowley said, “Sam while I’m grateful for what you’re doing this is not going to get Dean to trust me and I don’t want to cause further conflict between you two.” Sam tenderly held Crowley’s head and inspected his wounds. He began cleaning the blood with the damp rag. “Fortunately you don’t need stitches.”


End file.
